User talk:WaaJacob
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Sean Cobbler page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew References Hello there. I just wanted to point out to you that just because Sean Cobbler has the same first name as Sean Connery, and Jesse Lange has the same first name as Jesse James, that does not make them references. I gave a valid reason for undoing your edits and if you can, please give a valid reason for putting them back. Please stop. Thank you. XHobbes 19:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) THURLOW REES. theres something about that blue shirt wearing poker player npc... i dont know what.. theres more to him more to be added something..he runs from everything if you point a gun at him he runs only way i found out his name is whilst he was riding a one horse wagon i jumped on top of it and kicked him so he pulled out a repeater carbine and shot me i was quite suprised hes never been so bold. bright side is i finally found his stupid name ..dont know what to put to edit him he wears a hot he has a beard..eh.. he runs from gunfights.. As a page of references may i say that theres more to discover Talk Page One more thing. You cannot remove topics from your talk page. It is against the rules. If you would like, you can check the rules of the west. You leave them there for reference. XHobbes 19:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) And do not remove things from MY talk page. It's mine, not yours. XHobbes 19:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you for your advice . dont delete a thank you. I wasn't going to, as this is a talk page. I hope your not being smart with me. I deleted your edits because I am not a Sean Connery fan, how am I supposed to know that Cobbler may be a reference to a character he played in a cartoon movie released 15 years ago? And the Jesse Lange/Jesse James thing is illogical. Is John Marston a reference to John Wayne? Is Nigel West Dickens a reference to Rupert Allason, who wrote spy novels under the pen name Nigel West? Is Seth Briars a reference to Seth Green? If you say that a character is a reference to someone just because they share a first name, the amount of "references" would number in the hundreds on every single page. XHobbes 19:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) But i got Sean connery right and you didn't. What do you mean by that? You thought of the reference and I didn't? If that's what you mean, good for you. Give yourself a pat on the back. That is what wikias are for, not everyone realizes that certain things might be a reference to this or that. I'm fine with that, it's not a game or a competition. I'm glad you thought of it. What I don't like is how you didn't go into detail. So there is me, a non-Sean Connery/15 year-old cartoon film fan, reading what seems to be someone writing that Sean Cobbler is a reference to Sean Connery. So I think that you mean it's because they share the same first name. That is why I deleted your edits. I'm sorry if you took offense to that, but take it as a lesson: In the future, go into more detail or try to explain to other users why you think this is a reference. It was a misunderstanding. Now, if you don't mind, do you care to explain to me why you think Jesse Lange is a reference to Jesse James? Or was I right and it's just because they share the same first name? Thanks. XHobbes 21:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I see ok sorry if it seemed like i was taking offense i may not be good with detail as i assume people know the things i do. and jesse lange .well there both outlaws and Lange sounds like James doesnt it. mainly because hes classed as an outlaw makes it seem like that. I added to slink bradshaws page read it if you like i dont mind if you delete it but consider it true because i really do think of slink bradshaws health may be slightly or massivly higher than most npcs. That voice in undead overrun Quote You couldnt save mankind but you died trying. TUMBLEWEED IS HAUNTED? Removing Talk Page Content We've been over this. Removing content from your talk page is against the rules. I have told you before that it is against the rules and you still have deleted it twice. This was number three. Do not, and I repeat, do not remove content from your talk page again, or I will have to bring it up with an administrator. Thank you, and please, abide by the rules. -XHobbes 18:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I didnt mean to upset or offend anyone i didnt think anyone goes on my page so i didnt think youd notice, One of the rules says ignore all rules, so i didnt think anyone would notice or care about my page, i have random ramblings of my own on it so i tried to clean it up. ok out of interest why do you even like my talk page so much that you dont want it deleted ? i dont mind losing a talk page i dont need a talky page, - WaaJacob I don't care about your talk page, I care about the rules. You leave topics up for reference. -XHobbes 19:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) PEST! Do Not Delete Talk Page Content As a rule, info put on talk pages is to remain and not be deleted. The best you can do is put a strikethrough over text that's no longer relevant. I have been informed that you have deleted your talk page numerous times and it needs to stop. Doing so in the future could result in a ban from the wiki. - JackFrost23 22:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Since you had ample warning and you read the rules, I blocked you for a day. --Anon talk 22:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ive been trying to quit anyway Perm ban me i dont know how to delete my account youd be doing me a favour - Waajacob ok sorry ill do as asked as it has brought up so much attention i didnt think anyone reads my page therefore i assumed they wouldnt notice sorry. - WaaJacobWaaJacob 23:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Hello. I didn't mean to offend you by enforcing the rules. You deleted your talk page, it was against the rules, I warned you, you delete it 3 more times, got blocked, and now seem to be venting your anger at me. I am not highly-valued, I edit here for something to do and I enjoy it. I was not "cyber-bullying", I was enforcing the rules of the website put in place by those that run the site. I don't troll, I remove unecessary content. I know we got off to a bad start, with you and your Cobbler/Connery and Lange/James additions, and I'm sorry that I did not understand the Cobbler/Connery connection. I did re-add your contribution, but I explained it so people like me would understand. Plus, you even admitted that the Lange/James connection was merely because they were both outlaws and their names sounded similar. And the other guy on my profile I contacted because he created a page for every single multiplayer challenge, even thought there is a list of them all. Please, just drop it. You are causing a scene over the internet. All worked up because some people didn't agree with you and you didn't follow the rules and got blocked for it, and it was only for 1 day. I ask that you drop the subject and continue on. Whether that means leaving the wikia, or editing normally. Thanks. -XHobbes 00:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ok im sorry too - WaaJacob